In Between
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: "Booth? As you are my boyfriend now, I think it's important to inform you that I'd really like for us to have intercourse right now?", she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes - Ever wondered what happened between 6x23 and 7x01 ? Well, here we go.
1. 1

**In Between**

**-1-**

****She had feared this moment for almost twenty-four hours and it wasn't as horrible as she had imagined in her all too overactive mind. Of course, those seconds when he'd just stared at her, without any emotion crossing his handsome face, she had feared the worst, but now that she saw that beautiful smile of his creeping all over his features, she was sure they'd be okay.

"A-are you sure?", he asked doubtfully, shaking himself out of his frozen form, "I mean, of course you're sure, you're you, but…seriously, Bones, a baby?" His chocolate brown eyes were wide and his face completely excited and she had to grin herself. He reminded her so much of Parker when she'd told him about that pool in her apartment building.

"Of course, Booth. I've got all the symptoms. Morning sickness, at least it started today, I experience more tiredness than usual, but the most important is the pregnancy test I did this morning. I do know to not just believe in a home pregnancy test, however-"

"Yeah, Bones", he interrupted her grinning wildly and pulling her into a tight embrace, "because of some weird science stuff you know for sure you're pregnant with my kid, I get it", he laughed twirling her around in his arms.

She laughed as well and looked up into his wide grinning face. He seemed to have overcome his shock and be genuinely happy.

"Are you happy?", she asked self consciously, noticing that his arms were still tight around her body and he didn't seem to let go of her anytime soon.

There wasn't much to say about their relationship. The night after Vincent's death they had indeed slept together, but the morning was clouded with thoughts about never seeing each other again because Booth had to go and kill Broadsky. And then, after he had successfully done his job and they had met with the rest of the squints to say goodbye to Vincent, she had shown him she was indeed interested in a change of their relationship's nature, and he'd obviously accepted her gesture happily, but there hadn't happened much since then. He had kissed her cheek a few times since then or had hold her hand, but nothing more and they had never talked about anything, which was probably another reason why Max had been so suspicious around them today.

But now, a baby changed about everything. Brennan knew how much Booth loved kids, especially when they were his own, and she figured, he'd probably want to try to form some kind of personal relationship between them.

"Of course I'm happy, Bones," he said, "in fact I'm so happy I could kiss you." He smiled down at her, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling excited.

"Then why don't you?", she asked in her bold, matter-of-fact tone.

He laughed joyfully and shook his head. "Yeah, Bones, why don't I?" And before she could actually voice her confusion, he pressed his lips to hers and all thought in her mind shut down.

Brennan had never been much of a romantic. She had never seen the use when her only goal was to get into bed with a man. To satisfy her biological urges she had never needed romantic, but with Booth, it was different.

She liked it, when he took her hand, just because he wanted to or when he smiled that crooked smile of his that kind of seemed just to be reserved for her.

And right now, she felt pretty much like in a romance novel. His arms felt safe and secure around her, his lips felt incredibly against her own, even if she knew that by now, since they had kissed more times than she could remember and not to mention those magically things his tongue was doing to hers.

Her own arms were slowly wrapping around his neck, playing with the soft hair and its nape and she couldn't fight back to moan that was about the tumble out of her mouth any longer.

"God, Bones," he murmured against her lips, sucking on her lower one, until he felt it swelling slightly.

He pulled away gently, but was still close enough to let her snuggle her face into the crook of her neck.

"We're having a baby, Bones," he whispered unbelievingly and excited at the same time.

Confused, she pulled away to look at him. A frown was plastered on her face. "You're believing me just now? I thought…oh, you mean you're just starting to realize it by now," she said understanding making her eyes sparkle, "I get it. Sometimes I forget how slow your mind works."

"Did you just call me stupid in a roundabout way?"

She stared wide eyed at him. "What, no, Booth! I'd never-"

"You know what, Bones," he said grinning and wrapping an arm around her, "as long as I am the only one who gets to kiss you, make love to you and knock you up, you can call me stupid as much as you want."

"But Booth…"

Protesting loudly she let him lead her down the road towards his car and then to her apartment where he was going to stay for the night, a silent agreement between them after the baby news.

"You want something to drink?", she asked as she put her things down on the shelf next to her door and went into her kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"Just some water, thanks."

"Why? I've got beer in the fridge."

"Bones, I won't drink beer when my girlfriend is pregnant and can't drink too."

She stared at him wide eyed. "Your girlfriend?", she asked a little breathlessly.

And then it dawned on him. He couldn't help but look a little smug. So this is what this is all about, he thought. She wanted this to be labeled. Who would've thought?  
>After the night together it had been completely and utterly clear to Booth that they were dating now, especially after their promise after the elevator incident. He knew she was in love with him, he was long beyond that and they'd finally crossed this last line between them, even if it had happened under…well, not ideal circumstances.<br>He'd been a little surprised that it was him who initiated all couple-y gestures between them until now, but he'd figured since she wasn't used to having a real, monogamous relationship she just wanted him to lead the way for a while.  
>Now he understood what was going on. His little scientist wanted to know exactly what this new thing between them was, and since she obviously couldn't figure it out herself and was too shy, something highly uncharacteristically for Brennan, to ask him she just followed is lead.<p>

"Bones," he said, smiling lovingly at her, as he took her hand and pulled her closer until their bodies touched slightly. "You are my girlfriend now. I thought we were already clear on that."

"Does that make you my boyfriend?", she asked shyly and he nodded grinningly. "I like that," she added and for the first time since their lovemaking, she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

If Booth was surprised by her actions, he didn't let it show and wrapped his arms tighter around her instead and melted into her kiss.

Minutes later, when she pulled away to catch her breath, she whispered with a mischievous gleam in her eyes: "Booth? As you are my boyfriend now, I'd really like to have intercourse right now."

And that was all that was said for a very long time.

_To be continued…_


	2. 2

**-2-**

She was awoken by someone's mouth caressing her neck gently and she smiled, when she remembered last night's events and his after sex smelling scent as he kissed her skin softly.

"Booth," she gasped slightly and turned around, rolling into his waiting arms. Sleepily, she snuggled deeper into his chest and he chuckled softly in response.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he whispered in that sex-raw voice of his.

Brennan gasped again as she felt his fingers skimming over her still flat stomach and opened her brilliant blue eyes finally.

"Hey," greeted back and the both smiled softly upon hearing her voice.

"You sound like sex," he murmured and she shook her head.

"No, I sound like making love," she said somewhere between shyness and sweetness.

He chuckled slightly, hovering over her. "That was surprisingly cheesy, especially coming from you," he said, "but I love it anyways."

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his warm neck and pressed her lips against his to wish him a good morning properly.

Booth's mouth welcomed her gladly and they lost themselves in another mind blowing kiss, which was unfortunately interrupted by her grumbling stomach.

"Someone's hungry in there," Booth commended grinningly and kissed her belly softly. "Good morning, baby," he said and his voice sounded so soft and caring, that Brennan couldn't help herself and pulled him up again to press her lips against his once more.

* * *

><p>"So, Bones," he started while making tea for the both of us, "who knows about our little princess in there?"<p>

Since Brennan had never been an emotional person he figured at least Angela knew about this and probably Cam too, since she was Brennan's boss and she needed to inform her about her taking maternity leave in a few months.

He had been a little surprised about how affectionate she could be towards him. After their first sexual encounter a few weeks ago, he had known that she was exactly what he had expected, even better, but since she hadn't shown any affectionate gestures afterwards, he'd figured it would be going to be him who initiated any future couple-y encounters between them.  
>But after last night, after she had the assurance that he indeed wanted to be in a relationship with her, things had changed. She had snuggled up into him after they had tiredly finished their lovemaking and had drawn small circles all over his chest and right now she was standing behind him, her arms wrapped around his torso, while her cheek rested against his shoulder blade.<p>

"I love your scapula," she said instead of answering right away, "did you know that?"

He chuckled slightly and turned around in her arms, wrapping his own around her in the same movement.

"Nope, I didn't. I could tell you all your body parts I appreciate pretty much, but we'd just find ourselves back in bed and I figured you would like to see Angela and baby Michael today?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Yes, I'd like that. And to answer your question, nobody knows about this except from us. I considered telling Angela, but then…she was so happy and yesterday was about her and Michael and I thought I'd just wait to tell her. Besides that, I figured you should be the first to know since you are the father."

He smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Bones," he said sincerely and then suddenly, he froze, his eyes widening in horror.

"Booth? What's wrong?", she asked instantly concerned.

"Bones? Your dad is gonna kill me. I knocked you up. Bones, I knocked you up! You're his little girl and he's…well, he's Max Keenan. He's going to kill me slowly and bury my body somewhere nobody will find it, not even you, Bones."

He was freaking out by now and Brennan was torn between being amused and confused.

"Booth, my father has nothing to say on that matter. I'm not a teenager anymore and besides that, don't you think he lost this privilege, men think they have concerning their daughters, which I find extremely sexist, after he abandoned me?", she said frowning.

"Besides, I don't think he would kill you. He knows how much you mean to me," she added in afterthought.

Booth was torn between being charmed out of his pants by her sweet honesty and still feeling like he was going to be sick.

Upon seeing his still freaked features, Brennan took his handsome between her hands and made him look into her eyes. "Booth, I promise my father won't kill you."

And as he took her into his arms, she said: "I mean, you wouldn't kill our daughter's boyfriend, who she likes pretty much, just because he got her pregnant, would you?"

He pulled away instantly, his face utterly scandalized. "Of course, I would, Bones," he said in terror, "I will pretty much shoot every boy between his eyes, who's just gonna look her way."

"Booth," she criticized, "you won't. That's utterly antiquated and not to mention entirely against human nature and evolution, because…"

And while Brennan lost herself in an anthropological explanation why Booth's views on their possible daughter's sexuality were entirely wrong, Booth still couldn't stop worrying about Max Kennan's reaction towards their news.

* * *

><p>"Really, Booth. Stop worrying so much. My father won't kill you because even if he might not like that you got me pregnant while we are not married yet, he will not kill you because he doesn't wish to make me unhappy."<p>

"Yeah, well, Bones, maybe his instincts to…wait a minute, did you just say _not yet_? You're considering marrying me?" His face was a mixture of shock and amazement.

Grapping his hand again and leading the way towards the diner where Max was already waiting for them, she shrugged her shoulders. "Booth, I want to do this right, even if this wasn't something we planned. And if you think that, in order to do this right, we need to get married, I'm willing to do that. But I'm just going to get married_ after _I give birth because there's no way I'm going to fit into any dress anytime soon."

Booth kept staring at her, but now a little disappointment was shown as well. "Bones, we won't get married just because you follow my views on this. Rebecca and I were never married and Parker turned out just right. What I mean to say is…_if _we're gonna get married then because we love each other pretty much and want to be together for the rest of our lives."

She bit her lip hesitantly, before nodding.

"Look, let's get over with telling Max about this. And then there at least nine months to follow and we can figure this all out. One step at a time, okay, Bones?"

She nodded again and Booth pulled her into his arms to seal the deal with another mind blowing kiss.

Even if they had kissed too many times to be counted by now, every time they did it again he felt like it was the most intense feeling he had and would ever feel.

Booth had been in love a few times in his life. First, there was Casey Midow, then this whole thing with Rebecca, then Brennan and then the even worse fiasco with Hannah, before he finally realized it had been Brennan all along.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd never loved any woman the way he loved his partner, but whatever it was, he was certain his feelings about her would never change. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't about to let her go, ever.

Breathlessly, they pulled away and Brennan's brilliant blue eyes were clouded with lust and Booth couldn't help but grin.

"I'm looking forward to getting home again," she stated and he laughed happily.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm really looking forward to that, too. Now, let's get this over with," he said, pointing towards the diner.

When they entered, they saw Max sitting in their usual booth.

"Hey, you two. I ordered some coffee already," he greeted them, looking slightly taken aback upon the sight of their clasped hands.

"I can't drink coffee anymore, Dad. It's not healthy for the fetus," she explained matter-of-factly and both men stared at her wide-eyed.

"Bones," Booth hissed fearfully and dared to glimpse at Max, who was starring at his daughter.

"Tempe? What fetus?"

"The one I'm currently pregnant with. That's why we wanted to meet you today. To tell you that Booth and I engaged into a personal relationship and that I'm pregnant."

Booth could just stare at her. She'd just let out the bombshell in her…well. Damn it. Max Keenan was going to kill him. Slowly and he'd gonna suffer a lot of pain.

"You knocked her up? You got my baby girl pregnant?", Max asked, glaring at Booth in his most terrifying way.

"Dad, stop that," Brennan chastised immediately, "he was already afraid enough of telling you. There's no need for you to behave like that, I'm not a little girl anymore. So stop."

"Bones," Booth hissed again, but this time a little more embarrassed than terrified.

"Yeah, well he should be," Max exclaimed, "no one knocks you up without making an honest woman out of you."

"Dad," she said, angry by now, "stop threatening him. If you not wish to make me any angrier or unhappy, stop being like that and be happy for us. I love Booth and this baby is wanted very much, even if it's not planned."

Again, all the two men could do was stare at Temperance Brennan, who had yet again succeeded to make them speechless.

Noticing that and feeling insecure instantly, Brennan grabbed her partner's hand under the table and twined their fingers.

Besides his nervousness and discomfort, he smiled reassuringly at her. And because now she actually could, she didn't fight the urge to drown in his eyes and just relaxed while she answered his charming smile with her own dazzling one.

"Would you two stop making goo-goo-eyes at each other?", Max said, playfully annoyed, "as cute as it is, I'm trying to eat over here."

Both partners blushed furiously and dug into their own food, which had been delivered by now.

* * *

><p>It was almost four o'clock when Max finally decided to head back, from wherever he'd come from. Even if he liked the older man, Booth released the breath he didn't even know he was holding in the first place when Max announced his leaving.<p>

"Alright, Dad, take care of yourself. If you want me to, I could send you some pictures of the fetus?", she suggested, obviously not quite knowing how much she was supposed to involve her father in her pregnancy.

He smiled gently and kissed her on the cheek. "That'd be great," he said, "take care of the little one, baby girl."

He clapped Booth on the back, murmuring to take care of both, his daughter and his unborn grandchild and headed for the door.

"And just for the record," he said, turning around for one last time, "I'm happy for the both of you. Was about time." Grinning, he left.

Watching him go, Booth put an arm around his partner's shoulders. "Wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be."

She frowned at him. "Booth, I told you my father wasn't going to harm you. Didn't you believe me?"

He couldn't help but grin. As bright and great she was, there were some things which seemed to stay oblivious to her.

"Yes, Bones, I believed you," he said, smiling lovingly at her and then he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

Instantly smiling as well, Brennan obliged quickly.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. 3

**-3-**

"So, Bones, what's next?", Booth asked when they finally left the diner.

She shrugged. "Well, normally I would go back to the lab now and finish whatever work I've been doing before you dragged me away, but I guess, you wouldn't like that. So it's up to you."

He grinned smugly. "Uh. You want me to lead this whole new relationship thing, Bones? That's really cute."

Almost offended, she started to protest immediately, but Booth cut her off by wrapping his arms around her waist and slamming his mouth to hers.

"I know what I'd really like to do now, " he murmured into her ear, "unfortunately, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate us spending the day in bed, so what do you think about visiting Angela and Michael? You said you wanted to go today and now seems to be good time."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that, Booth." And then, in her own clumsy, affectionate way she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

Even if this whole relationship thing was something entirely new to Brennan, she liked those soft, innocent kisses they shared from time to time. Those relationships she had had until now had always had one purpose: sex or rather her own biological urges. She had never been in a relationship because she had actually felt something beyond physical attraction towards the current partner, but because she wanted to bed them.  
>Now, with Booth, things were different. She wanted to be with him, it was as simply as that. And if they wouldn't ever have sex again, she would be okay with that, because she had finally come to realize that being with him in any way was much better than being with someone else and having sex.<p>

And so it was a rather great realization when she'd found out that Booth wasn't the prude she'd always thought he was. He was actually rather enjoying the sexual aspect of their relationship and he wasn't uncomfortable to show her exactly that.

"But when we're back at one of our apartments, I'd like to discuss your other suggestion of spending our time a little further."

Booth couldn't help, but laugh out loud and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, while leading them towards his car.  
>"That, Bones, we can do. Definitely."<p>

* * *

><p>There drive to the hospital, where Angela and Michael were still staying was filled with silence. Even if Brennan seemed to be happy about her pregnancy and that she was obviously still interested in dating him, Booth was certain that despite all that she still felt unsure and a little afraid. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was afraid of how much their lives would change and how well she was going to handle things, not just as a mother of a newborn, but probably as his girlfriend as well.<br>For the first time Booth realized that she would never be just his girlfriend. They would have a child together pretty soon and they both wanted to give him or her the best home any child would ever have. And because of that, he and his partner were bound to stay together for a pretty long time.  
>Not that he had any problems with that, but he figured Brennan, as he was her first real boyfriend -in a monogamous way- had been terrified when she realized exactly that.<p>

He looked over at her again, just to see her still looking out of the window, watching DC's traffic thoughtfully.  
>Inwardly sighing, he put a hand on her knee. "Hey, Bones, what's wrong?"<p>

She didn't answer instantly, but after a while she turned to face him and right there he saw everything pretty much written down.

"I realized I feel really apprehensive towards everything, Booth. Don't get me wrong…I…," she struggled with her words and to reassure and comfort her, he grabbed her hand and twined their fingers.

She took a deep breath and started again. "I just…I feel like…everything is happening so fast. As an anthropologist I know that when human beings meet and "fall in love" as our society would call it, everything happens rather fast, especially in our age, but…"

"You still feel like your head's spinning and you're not gonna be ready when you need to be," he finished for her and tried to keep his smile to himself, when he noticed that she had, unconsciously, admitted that she was, indeed, in love with him, when she'd told him about human beings and their society. She would realize that in her own time, he really didn't need to go there right now.

"Bones, believe me, that's just…human. We all are pretty nervous when we realize we're gonna be responsible for a baby in a few month, especially those who're doing this for the first time. You'd never believe me how I freaked out when they put Parker into my arms. He was so tiny and I was so big and clumsy and didn't really know what to do with him. But then he opened his small eyes and smiled at me and everything was okay. I knew I'd do everything to protect him as long as I'd live."

She smiled a watery smile at him and a few tears had managed to creep out of her brilliant blue eyes. "You're such a great father, you know that, right? I'm so glad you're doing this with me."

He smiled at her, bend over and kissed her lovingly, wiping her tears away. "I'm glad you're doing this with me, too. And don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, I promise."

She nodded shyly and laced her fingers with his.

Yes, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>"Hi sweetie!", Angela greeted them as they entered her room. Hodgins was nowhere to be seen, but baby Michael was happily lying in his mother's arms and smiled dazedly at her.<p>

"Hey there, Ange. We're here to visit our little one over there," Booth greeted and grinned down at the small bundle in the artist's arms.

"Hey, Angela." Brennan bent down to kiss her friend on the cheek and then smiled gently at the baby.

Since their case about baby Andy's mom she'd never held an infant again and Angela, being her usual observant self, noticed instantly.

"You want to hold him?", she asked her friend knowingly.

Uncertain, Brennan looked over at Booth, who nodded encouragingly and so, she stepped forward, towards Angela and her little son and picked him up, gently cooing him. His smile widened instantly, upon meeting someone knew.

Booth watched her for a moment, thinking how absolutely perfect she looked like that and then he met Angela's gaze and instantly knew that she knew something was up. So he decided to give the friends a moment.

"Where's our new dad?", he asked.

"Getting me something to eat downstairs. The hospital food is more than disgusting," Angela explained and Booth grimaced slightly.

"Yeah," he agreed, remembering his own times in here and the terrible food. "Well, I'm gonna check up on him. Have fun, girls and boys," he grinned and with another gaze towards his girlfriend, he left the room.

Brennan, who hadn't really realized Booth had actually left, was pulled out of her own world, when Angela called her name.

"Bren, tell me everything. Now. There's something going on, my sixth sense is-"

"Angela, there's nothing such as a sixth sense," Brennan interrupted, frowning at her friend, before turning her attention back to Michael. "Is your mommy talking nonsense?", she cooed gently and smiled down at Michael's large blue eyes, which were obviously a trait from Hodgins.

"Don't give me the crap, Bren. Tell me."

Brennan sighed, realizing that she really wanted to tell Angela about everything.

"Booth and I are dating," she explained shortly and without noticing her friends starring, she continued. "And I'm pregnant. It happened probably during that night after Vincent's death."

"Sweetie…," Angela breathed and then squealed excitedly. "Bren, that's great. Congratulations. This is so awesome. Our kids are gonna grow up together and…" She cut herself off and looked at her friend. "What did Booth say? Tell me everything. How excited is he?"

Brennan had to smile at that. Booth was indeed ridiculously excited and she loved everything about their new relationship. And so she told Angela what she wasn't ready to tell her partner yet.

"He's over the moon, as you would say. And…Ange, I really think I love him. More than anything."

Angela grabbed her friend's hand. "Oh, honey…I could say I told you so, but I'm just so happy. You both deserve it, really. Have you told him?"

Brennan shook her hand. "I'm…I think, I'm not ready to do that yet. But…you know how good he is at reading me. He's probably figured it out by now."

"Who figured out what?", Hodgins asked, as he and Booth entered the room. His blue eyes instantly wandered towards his son, still lying in Brennan's arms and she gave Michael over to his dad.

"Jack, you won't believe it," Angela told him excitedly, "Booth and Brennan are pregnant."

"What? That's great, guys. Congrats!", he grinned and shot both of them a joyful grin.

Booth, happy that his partner had told her friend and obviously didn't want it to keep a secret or something crazy, walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks, Hodgins," he said, kissing Brennan's cheek and she, in return, smiled gently at him.

Yep, she really was in love with him.

"So, now Hodgins and Angela and Max know about us. Who do you want to tell next?", Booth asked, grinning widely, as they walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

"Nobody," she answered firmly and when he looked down at her, slightly startled, she grinned smugly. "Right now I just want you at my apartment. Nothing else. Oh, and probably without any clothes on."

Almost choking on his own salvia, Booth quickly.


End file.
